Rain Check, Fallers Wreck
by allidonia89
Summary: Kagome is a teenage asassin. She comes to a new town for just another hit. Her past is murky and she prefers not to go back. In her new school she meets up with the rest of the Inuyasha gang and tries to swear off friends. What secrets is she hiding.
1. Chapter 1

A world without rain dies, what happens if a person never cries?  
Dark. It's all I see everyday of my life. Whether it's a new hit or just the world around me. I tried to rid the world of the dark. But it will always came back. So, I gave up. Why try to help a world where they dont want to help you. I was on my own for a while. Taking orders from myself. My teacher told our class once that thew worst killer out there is one that dictates themselves. After I got revenge on a few loose ends I moved, changed my name, and met up for a deal. A deal that could make my past dissapear if I did a few favors. A few favors turned in to payed favors, and the payed favors turned into hits, jobs once more. Least this one payed and I havent been bothered in the last year by the athorities since I started working, so they must've kept their end of the deal. And I keep mine. I have my first hit tonight in this town and I needed to get ready. I couldn't though until after work. I got a job for after school so I wouldn't look suspious to my neighbors. And also to keep me busy between hits. I get antsy, and when I get antsy I never know what I'm gonna pull. I opened my eyes to stare at the bight green of my digital clock. 5:30 am. Yippe an early day. I got up and and looked in my mirror across from my bed. I stared into my eyes. Dead. They're always dead. I tried to remember how it got this way. Where it had all started. How I got started. I couldn't go back that far. I got up and took a shower. The hot water made me forget. Just forget. Who I was, where I was going, and what I was going to do. The shower always affected me that way. I could just pull a curtain and the rest of the world was shut out. I liked it that way.  
When I got out I wrapped the fluffy navy towl around me and swiped the mirror. I applied black eyeliner and electric blue eyeshadow. I put on lip gloss and pulled a comb through my hair and put my favorite blue bandanna on. I decided to wear all my earrings. On one ear I had pierced the whole thing along the edge and on my other I had 2 cartalige and 2 lobes. In my closet I put on a black skirt with a silver studded belt. I also put on electric blue fishnet shirt and tights. I put on a black shirt over the top that said "The voices in my head don't like you.". Last I strapped on my knee high studded boots. Before I left I grabbed my walkman and shot out the door. In my back pack I had all my accessories I put on down the stairs. A few silver chains. Black sex braclets on both arms and 2 wristbands with my fav bands logos on them. "The Used" and All time favorite "Electrasy". I pulled out my keys to my dark blue and black motorcycle. It was sleek and very similar to a crotch-rocket but a little bit heaveier. It was dark blue with black flames. I put on my earphones and helmet. Started the ignition and drove out onto the high way.  
With Electrasy blasting in my ears I tried to remember the info of my hit tonight. Her name was Yura Icchi (pronounced like 'itchy'). She had leaked some powerful information and thought she could get away. I honestly didn't care what she did. Her body handed over a hefty sum and I'd do it with out knowing anythng. With that last thought I arrived to my new high school. This year was my senior year and I couldn't wait to get it over. It sat on a big hill with about 100 steps to the front door. A few kids posse's were hanging out on the railings. It had nice gardens surrounding it and the parking lot was huge which meant it was a huge school. Good. More people the better. In huge crowds people don't notice the invisable ones. I pulled into a parking space and turned off my walkman and engine. That's when I heard the honking behind me. With my helmet still on I turned around.  
"Get out of my spot!" Some guy yelled out of the window. He had blue eyes and his brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. By his polo collared shirt I could definetly tell whose clique he belonged to. Even if he was some one else I wouldn't have moved.  
" Are you deaf? Wench, get out of my spot." He got out of the car tring to be intimidating. I pulled of my helmet. And stared him in the eye.  
" I'm not deaf, I chose to ignore you. Now if you excuse me I have to go and register." I left him in his stupor. Bet not alot of people talk back to him. He should get used to it if I'm gonna be going here. I was walking up the steps when I noticed a group. Sure, they were dressed like me but thats not what caught my eye. His back was turned but he had white hair. That had to be one of the strangest things I've ever seen. Even with my profession. The more I walked I saw another one had white hair. Well, not white exactly, so white it was silver. I looked away before they'd catch me looking. I walked the rest way up the stairs and followed the signs to the office. There a women in her late 40's took my name, gave me classes, and a padlock. And she shoved out the door. I looked at a clock on the wall 15 minutes before school began. I followed the map I was given and found my locker. As I was putting my stuff in it a girl came next to me, well she was at her locker. The one directly next to mine. From the quick glance I got of her she had brown hair in a ponytail and chocolate eyes. Her eyeshadow was a merlot red and she had on the same color lippy (lipstick). She had on black pants with some chains here and there and her shirt was red with black writing saying " I didn't do it.". She had on a black fishnet longsleeve underneath and she had some black DCs. I took a peeker at what she was doing and she put her skateborad in her locker and pulled out some notebooks and sketch pads. I finished with my locker, got up and shut it. That's when she first noticed me. She got a perplexed look on her face and pulled off her earphones.  
"You new here"  
"Uhh..yeah. Just registered." She nodded and pushed her walkman in her bag and shut her locker.She held out her hand.  
"Name's Sango. Sango Taijiya." I looked down at her hand and back up at her face. No hurt in introductions, but I had to swear off friends.  
"My name's Ka-, I mean Kory." (sorry first name I thought of) Sango looked at me weirdly but seemed to accept it.  
"Alright then Kory lemme see your schedule." She took it out of my hands and linked arms with me and we started walking down the hall. This girl was so strange. We just met and she was walking me down the hall. Her eyes scanned the words on the paper and each line later her eyes lite up a little more.  
" Oh my god this crazy you have have the same schedule as me and my gang. That's great. One more member for us. Whoot" She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back hoping it didn't look fake.  
"Yeah Great"  
"Hey look there's rest of the gang. HEY GUYS WAIT UP!" She tugged me along. I saw that we were headed for a group , her so-called gang. And in it were those 2 silver headed guys. We caught up and a guy with black hair in a small pony tail turned around.  
"Sango where have you've been"  
"I was calling you. Didn't you hear me?" A smaller guy jumped from behind him. He had green eyes, brown hair, and a childish grin.  
"No. We didn't hear you. Miroku here was probably to busy with other things anyway." The kid laughed and stopped when he saw Sangos glare. Miroku put his hands up in defense.  
"Hey it's not what your thinkin OK. I was helping Ayame with stuff"  
"Uh huh. Likely story." Sango had fumes coming out of her head she rolled up her sleeves and cracked her knuckles.  
"C'mere you little ingrate" For a few seconds they ran around in circles and Miroku hid behind the taller of the silver haired guys. Sangos anger instantly vanished.  
"Heh, hey Sesshomarou whats shakin?" Snago backed away and remembered I was standing there.  
"Oh guys this Kory, a new girl." Miroku came up behind me and squeezed my behind. My mind went through a flash of memories before I twisted around took his arm and rolled him over my shoulder slamming him on his back.  
A girl with dark brown hair came out from behind Sesshomaru and smiled. " I like her already. Names Rin." She held out her hand and I shook it. and she started intros to the whole 'gang.  
" The unconsious man there is Miroku. The green-eyed kid is Shippo he's a sophmore, but we love him anyway. You know Sango. The flame haired girl is Ayame. That guy talking to Ayame is Sesshomaru. Oviously demonstrated by Miroku not the best choice for a defender. And this guy here," She grabbed the other silver haired guy next to her around the neck," is our one and only Inuyasha"  
I could only stare at this group. So I said the only thing I could think of. "Hi." 


	2. Yippe It's still the morning

Hey hey people. Here is another chapter. I needed to motivate my lazy selfinto writing it. I think I did an alright job. Least I hope I did. Toodle Pip!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha. :(

After meeting Sango's "gang" Rin dragged me to 1st hour with the rest of them. I mean literally dragged me. You'd think I couldn't walk. The first hour that we had was Physics and Chemistry combined. A weird combination because the theories of them are totally opposite. Anyway we got there and the teach , a Mr. Swankco or something of that general area, gave me a seat next to Rin seeing we've "become great buddy buddy" already. The class was a normal science room, the usual lab tables and those stools you have to jump a foot high in order to hope you land on it.

Our seats were in the back with the rest. The labs were 2 to a table. So in the corner it was Me then Rin. In front of us was Miroku and Inuyasha. To our left table was Sango and Ayame. And it seemed that Sessoumaru and Shippo were at a table at the far left corner. I thought it was an unlikely duo but it seemed to work because Shippo seemed dazed and ' Out of Commission' while staring at the black lighted fish tank. The bell rang and everyone's heads jerked towards the blackboard up front because Mr. Swanky, what ever his name was, started writing some stuff in chalk. Even Rin seemed attentive because in between painting her nails she'd jot down a couple notes.

As for me I had taken this class when I was a freshman so I took out my notebook and reviewed more information about Yura. She seemed to be a hair demon and has been killing people for their hair. Can you say gross. But my opinion isn't part of the job. From her profile she's only attacked humans so that doesn't give me much about her strength. But some how she'd run into a stronger demon and gave the info about the whereabouts about one of my sources runners. She probably wouldn't be on the hit list if that demon she leaked to wasn't a police. O well her bad judgment just got her a written death contract the second she dripped a word. I looked at her picture. She had reddish eyes and short black hair. She a porcelain skin. I couldn't find a trace of emotion on her face. Well, not at least in this picture. She looked like she was in mall and she stared right at the camera. So she knew she was targeted.

I noticed the teacher stopped writing on the board and the rest of the class was working. Except that is the 'gang'. Rin was very intent on her nails. Seemed Sango and Ayame were working on a worksheet, I couldn't see far enough for Sessoumaru and Shippo, Miroku was looking ahead at some girls, and I looked directly into gold eyes on my next target. He, well Inuyasha, was looking over his shoulder and gave me a fair warning glare. I glared right back. He doesn't have the right to do that for no reason. _Asshole._ God, what'd I do to him. Anyway in the knick of time the bell rang. I threw all my stuff together and started to hurry out the door. I heard Rin and Sango calling out my 'fake' name but I heeded to attention. I just had to get away from them before they acquainted with me even more.

After I thought I got pretty good distance from them I looked down at my schedule. Sango did say I had classes with all of them. If I went back and asked for a switch at the office after one class it'd look a little conspicuous. And I don't have the resources to screw this up.

I glanced at the map trying to get my bearings. I had to see them again anyway. Why did I just run out of there like that? I'm so dumb, now they're going to think something's up. Great, just great. I was on the other side of the school from where my next class was. Perfect, now I was going to be late, walk in the room, and have everyone gawk at me. Just super. I started making my west to the west wing of the school.

The starting bell just rang when I was at the beginning of the West Wing hall. I walked passively to the room and stood outside the wooden door. It had one of those windows that were blurred. Those ones that you always see in law movies or the police precincts. Printed on the door was 'Advanced Geometric Calculus'. I smirked at it. I had taken that when I was a sophomore. I stood outside the door for quite sometime. Just thinking if I should really go in. I shrugged to myself and decided that I'd tell them that I'd forgotten something in my locker. Which was in the North Wing, so it's believable that I'd late. If I walked like a slug. Oh well they'd have to be content with my lie. I put my hand on the smooth but cold handle and turned it.

The whole class turned their heads towards the door. I felt my cheeks start to burn instantly. I may be an assassin but I could still feel embarrassment. I looked and spotted Sango and Rin in the back going through some magazines. I didn't get look for anyone else because the teacher grabbed my attention. She was old, but had a defiance in her stance. This lady didn't take any crap. I looked at the board in search for her name. The board just seemed to hold back on what was written. It had the smoky fog of a just erased board. She may have been shorter then me, but she seemed to think she was starring 'me' down. Too bad I let no one under my skin. Ever since I left not one person got to me, and some how in some sick way I was proud of that.

"You must be the newbie. I am your Math teacher Ms. Keade (sp?). Please take a seat."

I nodded dumbly giving her the impression that she had succeeded in intimidating me. I took the nearest empty seat which so happened to next to Inuyasha. Could my day get any better. Sense my sarcasm. At least tonight I'd be able to vent my frustrations on Yura. I plunked down in my seat not looking at the 'gang'. I could feel their stares though and I heard their not so quiet whispers about wondering why I had attempted a disappearing act. After an amount of time though they stopped and looked ahead or went back to their magazine. I could still feel his stare so I flipped to page in my notebook that I had been doodling in and started writing a message.

(in the Notebook: '' is Kagome and "" is Inuyasha)

'WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!' I threw it over on his desk. Without taking his gaze from me he reached in his backpack for a pen and finally read the notebook. He clicked his pen while reading even though it was one sentence he seemed to take a while. Dumbass. After a moment he scribbled something in black ink and threw it back over.

"Obviously nothing" Nothing else. Just that. THAT ASS. I couldn't believe. He didn't even know me. God, the nerve. Oh well I didn't want to know him anyway. I couldn't help looking back and think for a second about those gold eyes. NO! I couldn't get involved. I had to erase that from my memory. I glared at him, it was all I could do with out making a scene. I looked at the clock still 30 minutes of class, damn. And it was only 2nd hour with these people. I couldn't wait to leave this prison entirely and get to work. My real work later tonight. I guess you have to really pathetic if you have to look forward to hit. I mean really really pathetic.

I decided I wasn't going to review Yuras profile again with Mr. Bastard sitting right next to me. For the next 20 minutes was utter boredom. I'm not a patient person and so for that grueling time in bounced my foot and tapped my pencil and chewed my gum to keep myself busy. I was burning a hole in the clock, watching the little tick arrow. The superstition was true. If you watch the clock time DOES go slower. 10 minutes YAY! Then I remembered that I had class again after this. That killed my happy mood. I looked at my schedule again, next I had gym. Hope we weren't doing something dumb, I really needed to beat something up, or exercise the crap out of me to kill my frustration.

When then bell rang I waited for Sango and Rin. Unfortunately, I had to admit to myself that I needed help getting around the school. Sango smiled and took my arm again and started chatting away. I couldn't believe this girl could have that much breath in her. We arrived at the gym and we started walking through to get to the girls locker room. I looked at the walls. On side was all bleachers while the other had show cases across the whole with old weapons from ages ago to the schools trophies. I stared at all the weapons. This was my paradise. I saw bows, and swords. A big boomerang thing and few staffs. There was sparring armor. Knives and blade stars. Smoke bombs, holy papers, EVERYTHING. I was in heaven.

A thought struck me then. Did we get to use these or did they sit in the show cases and get dusty. Before I started drooling Sango dragged me into the locker rooms. It smelled weird and it stung my nose. The perfume smell was so strong that I almost passed out. Sango brought me up to a door, most likely the teachers office, and knocked. A woman with red brown stood there. She was small , but built and she had the eyes of a true leader. Sango introduced me to, Ms. Ryzo, and she gave me my gym clothes. Sango found a gym locker near hers and showed me how to use the weird locks. I started thinking about the weapons again and asked Sango if we use them. She smiled and gave soft chuckle. Like I was stupid.

" Of course we use them. That's the class were. Training or Extended Weaponry. Silly girl." She smiled more and punctuated her words by giving a tight tug at her shoes. I finished dressing and we made our way out of the gym. There was at least 30 people in the class. Most of them were demons. No surprise. I saw Inuyasha talking to some girl with black hair. When Inuyasha turned a certain way to talk to Miroku I saw her and we caught each others eye. I swore I was looking into a mirror. She looked almost the same me, uncanny if you were to glance at us. I noticed her face was a bit harder in a way. She was about to walk over when Ms.Ryzo came out and shouted for us to get in groups of 2. I saw everyone quickly grabbing partners. I didn't matter to me who I got I'd kick their ass to moon and back. Sango went with Ayame, Miroku with Shippo, Sessoumaru went with Rin, and I got stuck with Inuyasha.

We just stared at each other. His eyes glared fire, and I glared his equal. I had no reason, but I just didn't plain like him. He seemed so arrogant. He twitched his head to get his hair over his shoulder. I took the hair tie I had and put my hair up. You never want to go down in a fight just because of stupid annoyance or mistake. For instance blindness by your hair. Ms. Ryzo called names one by one to come and choose a weapon. While waiting for my turn I couldn't think of which one I wanted to use. I figured that most of the boys would choose swords but most of them had a very diverse array of choices. Sango picked out the big boomerang thing, and Miroku chose a staff. The other chose pretty original stuff. I saw Inuyasha grab an old looking sword. He thought I was some weak girl who could be beat. He came and stood by me after he made his choice.

"Do you know what weapon you want? Or do you even know what half of these are called" He smirked at the end of his sentence thinking he won some big round. On a normal occasion I wouldn't let this pass by, but I decided to save it and pent it up for the fight. When my name was called I chose two hand swords. There considerably shorter then a regular sword, but bigger then daggers. And besides the bow I was best at this weapon. And since we were sparing I needed a hand to hand weapon. Perfect.

We all went outside with our equipment to a huge field. At least 5 or 6 football fields long. Ms. Ryzo gave some speech about sportsmanship and safety. I could tell nobody was listening. They must get this everyday. Anyway after the 5 minute pep talk everyone spread out among the field. Inuyasha and I made our way to a far corner. Less ways to run into people.

" Ready to lose? Because you know I am the best in my class."

"Do you practice that in the mirror every morning or are you normally stupid?" I saw his eyebrow twitch and I heard a small rumble come from his chest. So he could give it, but didn't like taking it. Ah ha! A weakness already.

"I'd be able to smell if you were dangerous. Your only some human girl who has no chance even against a half-demon." Ooo he had to resort to the whole 'your only human' speech. I must've ticked him real easy. He has a short fuse. Weakness number two. Yay for me. He's going to make this easy for me.

"We'll see who has more of the 'weak human' gene." He full out growled at me on that one. If I knew anything about half-demons was that they all lusted to be full demons. Anything dealing with the 'human world' was considered insignificant. I'll show him.

We stood about 20 feet apart and waited for the whistle. When the high pitched screech sounded Inuyasha rushed towards me. I saw him jump up in the air and came down with a punch that I dodged by moving to the side. He crumbled the dirt where his fist impacted. I flicked out the hand swords from back and shoved their hilts to the back of his head, but he was too quick. We landed about 10 feet from each other. He started another attack and he ran toward me. instead of going up he went down and tripped my legs from underneath me. I got the wind knocked out of me and he put his hand around my throat. He smirked. He thinks he won.

He was so wrong. I slashed my left hand to his wrist giving him a little cut, and I brought my right and sword near his face giving him a surprise so he let me go. The second he did I jumped up and slammed both my feet into his chest we fell over and I landed on top of him. He took both my wrists in his and flipped us over. I struggled for a moment then I got an idea. If fighting was one half of the male brain, what was the second half you ask. Women, girls, and all that applies. He may have had me pinned, but not for long. I moved my hips up and down, grinding them. His face paled completely and he put his face down. In his moment I pushed him off and did a back kip to get up. He was still on the ground looking mad as hell. I just smiled. He got up and had scowl set in his face.

"Alls fair in love and war." Was all I said.

He pulled his cracked up sword from it's sheath. He gave a twitch of his wrist and it lighted up and a fire went down its metal. It became a huge fang of sorts. He swung around and rested it on his shoulders. I didn't let it faze me, but now the risks were a lot higher. I exercised my handiwork with the hand swords and got into a fighting stance again. I breathed in and on my out breath I attacked.

The moved fast and jumped above him. He brought his sword up for defense and I crossed my blades so his wouldn't come crashing down on me. For a least a few minutes we just sparred with our swords. Each of gaining and losing ground at times. I was beginning a slight sweat and I reveled in it. I hadn't had a good challenge in a long time. I saw that he was becoming more serious about he fight now and started giving his all. The fight suddenly became more powerful. After a few steps back I realized I was losing. He was gaining ground. I ducked on one swing and attempted an attack on his legs. It didn't follow though when I had gotten back up his sword tangled with my two and he flipped them out of my hand and did a twister kick to my shins. I fell and his sword was at my throat. I lost.

Danke Shan for reading. Hope you liked it.If you like you can leave me some reviews...PLEASE! No no I'm not that desprate. Can if you wanna though.Alright then Toodle Pip!


	3. Slap

Hello once again, uh im sorry I havent updated in a while, but it goes. And please review.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

We were in last 10 minutes of the day. I bounced my foot. I was in a hurry to get out of here. After my loss in gym I haven't been able to concentrate on anything else. It was the first in 7 years that someone beat me. And of all people it had to be Inuyasha. Of course Inuyasha was being him. Rubbing it in my face at all possible chances. I had 5 minutes left of the hell hole. The rest of class began packing their things in their bags. I had done that a half hour ago. The teacher gave out the assignment and let the class have some free time. Inuyasha came over and sat in the chair next to me.

"So, how's the loser." I looked up at him. All my rage fired up. God, he was so annoying. I could only imagine bashing his pretty boy face in. He may think he's punk or goth or whatever but he still had the baby face. He smirked at my rage. That's what he wants, to get me riled up. I had to control my emotions. I looked at the clock, I had 3 minutes. Sango came over by us and sat on my desk.

" Hey Kory, the gang and I are going for some food after school. Wanna come?" She smiled and had some hope shining in her eyes.

"I can't. My father will expect me to be home." I tries pulling the shy, innocent girl act. It might work. Rin came up behind us.

"Oh c'mon Kory! It'll be fun!" Inuyasha got up from his seat.

"Stop bugging her. Her precious daddy might get mad. For all we know he might beat some sense into her. Either that or she wants to get a drink." He turned and looked at me.

"Hey! My father has never touched me! And I have never had a drink before!" I got up and stood in front of him. I felt that burn behind my eyes. I wanted to sob. No one would ever touch me if they knew the truth. Sure, might work for others, but it didn't for me. I wouldn't let him see me cry. Never.

"What's they all say. You reek of alcohol! Tell me the reason for that? Huh?"

I didn't let it show but I was surprised he could still smell it. Naraku had had a party yesterday night and I was a bartender, mainly a look out. I was still pissed though. How dare he insult my father. He would have never touched me. I was too dirty, unworthy. I thought about it all. The bell rang in the background and I burned my eyes into Inuyashas and I slapped him.

danke shan. Please review.


	4. Inuyasha begins

HEWO! Okey here is another of my chappy chapters. I hope you like. I'm sorry my last one was short…..very short, but I had only about 1 hour. Yes… it took me that long to get that down on paper.

I'll give a 'danko' to my reviewers and people who been generous to continue reading my wonderful story.

Alright…..here we go.

Even with the bells screech in the background the slap echoed even louder. My head snapped to right causing a stinging crick in my neck. She had the nerve to slap me. The thought hit me like at on of bricks. Literally, she hit like one. Not very normal for a human to attain such strength. I felt the burn rise on my cheek where she landed her frustration. Wasn't my fault that I told the truth for once. It was the truth she reeked of a melancholy mood and alcohol. What was I supposed to think? I turned my head back to her.

If there was a hell embodied in anything it would've been her eyes at that moment. We both said nothing. I saw the glassy look on her eyes which meant she wanted to cry. I hoped she wouldn't. Sure, she was some smelly human girl, but I still hated it when girls cry. We stood there. I acknowledged that the gang was surrounding us wide-eyed except of course Sesshomaru wondering what was going to happen next. I stared at her. It struck me for the first time that she looked uncannily like Kikyo, but there was more fire in Kory's eyes. Could they be related some how? He was sure though that if they were Kikyo would've said something.

Kory broke the gaze, bent down, picked up her back and left. Sango watched her go, then chased after her. I didn't care what happened to her. I had to meet Kikyo after school. I turned my head from the door and grabbed my own bag.

"Inuyasha why'd you have to go and do that for?" Shippo whined annoyingly.

"Shut up runt. See you guys later." I walked out of the room. I had to meet Kikyo in the courtyard outside of school at 3:30. I ran out and slid down the handle bar on the stairs. I looked towards the exit and saw Sango running next to a motorbike that sped out of the parking lot. Sango gave up and looked bummed. It must've been Kory that just left. Oh well. I pivoted towards the courtyard.

The courtyard was quite large and the place where everybody else besides the stereotypes; nerds, bookworms ,punks/goth ,skaters and smokers met. I never got looks anymore because they knew I was going out with Kikyo. If you didn't have known connection with someone in here you'll probably get the crap beaten out of you. I waited underneath the biggest tree in the courtyard. It was called the Goshinboku, or Sacred Tree. It's important in some story about some girl and a half demon that free the world or something. I don't quite remember it, I didn't pay that much attention in history.

"Inuyasha! Over here!" Kikyo walked out of the back doors surrounded by her friends. She was a Miko in training which was why she was here. Her dad sent her here for the special programs made for people like us. Not to mention she was georgous, which made her the most popular girl in school. I don't know why she choose me as her boyfriend. She didn't deserve me. She deserved better.

She walked over calmly. Today she wore some tight flare jeans and floral loose top. Her hair was pulled half way up by a colorful band. Her eyes were covered in mascara, eyeliner, and pink eye shadow. Her lips were glossed over a thousand times. I sometimes wish she didn't wear so much make up. I'd like to see her real face one time. I opened my arms up for her and she grabbed my wrist and set it back down. I looked at her, confused.

"Inuyasha…this just isn't working for me. Oh hell, it never worked for me. I just pitied you, but you were fun while lasted." She stood on her tip-toes and pecked my cheek then ran over to her clique.

I was stunned. I couldn't even move. She just broke up with me. My Kikyo just left me. I would have been sad if would've just _broke_ up with me, but she did because only went out with me because she pitied me. The rage built up and burned inside me. It rushed through my veins. I feel my blood turn into a steady boil. I ran out of the courtyard before I would hurt something. On the stairs I ran into Sango, but I kept on running. I heard her voice calling to me in the background. I ignored it.

When I got in my apartment I threw a punch at my wall. Another hole to add to the many others. I leaned my forehead against the cool wall. I hoped it would help cool me down, deteriorate my rage. It did nothing. I still burned on the inside. I got up and went to the fridge. My hands shook and the rest of my body trembled. I grabbed a soda, and put some ice in a baggy. I sat on the couch in the dark with the ice over my eyes. I had to calm down. I could hear the ticks of my clock. The ice start drip, so I went and emptied it in the sink.

I noticed the red blinking on my phone. I had a message. I racked through my brain on who on earth would call me. A hit of surprise whacked me in the face. I walked over quickly and smacked down the button. Static sounded out and then a few thumps. A voice came on.

"From the thunder and the storm, and the cloud that took form. When the rest of heaven was blue, of a demon in my view."

A click demanding the end of the message. I stood, breathing. They hadn't called me for months. I had a hit tonight.

_Danke shan for reading. I hope it wasn't too bad. The line from the message was from my absolute favorite poem of all time called Alone by Edgar Allan Poe. Thanks again for reading. **Please review for me! Danko.**_


	5. Ruthless

_Hey hey! What's up. I keep on saying and I'll say it again….Danke Shan for reading and reviewing. I hope ya'll like this chappy chap chapter of my story. And from one of my reviewers…I will now make sure I tell who is talking n' such. I warn you some parts might be a little graphic. Please forgive me. Now let's roll…_

_Note: I sadly do not own Inuyasha_

_Kagome's POV_

I felt a little bad about racing out of there and leaving Sango like that. Oh well, I'm not getting close to her and being all buddy or something with her. Inuyasha just made me so mad! I don't even know how or why. I was surprised myself how he got such a rise out of me in such a short time. My rage at him only accelerated my anticipation for my kill on Yura tonight. I really couldn't wait.

When I got home I changed and went into my spare bedroom that I changed into a home gym. I put on my grips and braces, put on some Powerman 5000, and started my daily 2 hour workout. I began on my butterfly machine, warming up my upper body. It was one of my favorite machines because it was something I always felt in the morning. It made me feel like that training actually did something. I did enough reps of the butterfly to cover 4 songs on my CD. I got up and stretched out my already tightening muscles.

I put on my gloves and walked over to my punching bag. This thing, this leather bag packed with weight and feathers, had gotten me through more tough times then there is to count. I began punching. Slowly alternating at first to get use to it and warm up. Get a feel for the bag and myself. After a few more angry songs the anger in me began to show through. I twisted and kicked it switching back and forth and in between punching it. I fought out my frustration with having to go to that hell hole today, I fought out my disappointment at my loss today, I fought out some of my anger from Inuyasha. I imagined his face in front me and me hitting the bag with my all, turning him into a bloody pulp.

The alarm clock in the corner began to buzz signaling time to stop and get ready for tonight. Yura supposedly works at some bar and gets off around eight because the owner works the nights. Then after I take care of Yura I had to drop off her heart to my boss. Disgusting I know, but to him it's like trophy and for his enemies to know that he has no mercy. What ever strikes his fancy though I guess. As long as I get paid I'm perfectly fine with whatever I have to do.

I took a short shower and brushed my teeth and hair. I put a black bandanna on and went into my closet. I decided on regular blue jeans and long sleeve black shirt. The shirt was fuzzy and would keep me warm tonight. I tied on my black sneakers and put on my leather trench. On the inside of my coat was where all my weapons were. Except a few throwing knives hidden in my cloths.

I took the bus downtown into the bad neighborhood. When I got off I had to walk nine blocks to reach the bar. The streets were everything, but empty. There were junkie cars clunking down the streets and people everywhere out smoking or sifting through garbage. The neon lights were dull and dim. The bugs and smells were unbearable. I had to put my nose on the inside of my shirt.

I finally reached the bar around ten to eight. People were still just going in after their shifts at work ready to drown out their hurts and sorrows. Men that would walk by would try to pick me up, but I would just open my jacket and they would back off. They'd stagger down the street and try to pick up the next girl they came face to face with. I leaned against the wall near the end of the bars back alley way. I light a cigarette. I actually don't smoke. Kills you slowly. I just hold it in my cheeks and exhale. People would think something is up if they walked by and someone was just standing there.

I looked down at my watch. 8:13. Yura should be off duty and be leaving in a few minutes. With that thought a girl burst through that back metal door. Inside I could hear faint music and clinking dishes. A cloud of smoke exhaled out of the doors mouth. I saw her. She had on a black mini and a reveling black top. Her jacket was a half jacket so it didn't help much. Her boots scuffed the gravel road.

She didn't see me until she was almost to the street. A look of fear washed her face and she became so pale she became translucent. Her red eyes started to glaze and well up. I could see that she knew she was going to die tonight. She knew her death was inevitable. I opened one half of my jacket and pulled out a gun. I took aim at her then I took aim at her purse. I shot. She put the purse into her stomach and turned her back toward trying to protect it.

She thought she got me with that innocent act. I read in her file that said she was almost immortal. Her only weakness was a skull that held her spirit. Also it said that it never left her sight. From her cloths it was obvious to tell it wasn't on her. So, by use of elimination I concluded it was in her purse. I proved to be correct with the way she dived to protect it.

I walked up to her and pulled her back by her hair. She pulled out a comb as a use of defense. I flicked my wrist and one of my daggers cut it in half. I pushed her away while I pulled the purse from her grasp. She fell to the gravel ground hard. I reached in and pulled out a red skull with a pony tail. With no second thought I took my gun and shot it through the top.

Her scream pierced my ears and I had to cover them to protect them. Her scream was so high pitched that to a human ear it was silent. I had to get her heart out before she disintegrated. I dived at her and took out my hunting knife. I drove it into her flesh. The funky stutter happened when it went through a bone. I created a half circled and pushed my hand in. I saw tears run from the corners of her eyes. Her voice stopped and her eyes went empty. She began to twitch from the muscles spasms.

I felt her heart underneath my finger tips. I tore out her heart with a heave of my arm. The blood sprayed from the arteries being broken. I dropped her body on the ground and left her there. I watched as her body twisted and turned even though she was dead. Her skin began to get blackened holes in it like she was being burned from the inside out. I saw her ashes blow away in the wind.

I took out the chest that my boss gave me and put his trophy in. It was wooden and small but it had enchantments and sutras carved into it to prevent it from being destroyed.

I walked out of the alley and threw my cigarette down onto the ground. I smashed out the end with my sneaker and walked on like nothing happened. I had to deliver my hits heart at ten.

_Danko for reading. Review! Pretty pretty please with sugar and all that jazz. Toodle Pip_


	6. The Boss

_Hewo my little pally pal palers. (Yea…a little overboard….oh well). Here's another chapter for you. And for me because I just like writing. Alright enough about me….Lets roll…._

_Note: I don't own Inuyasha._

_Inuyashas POV_

I rushed into my room and changed into some new clothes. I really couldn't believe it. They hadn't called me for months. I thought that they didn't need me anymore so I tried to actually get a life. I had to hurry and get over to Mirokus, my number one right hand man. I won't tell him, but that's what he is. My best man, my best friend. I threw on some black jeans and a red shirt. I swung my trench coat over, alternating jumping and shoving my foot into my shoe. The door slammed as I put my black beanie on.

The chains on my pants jingled as I hurried down the stairs. At first I skipped only 3 then 4, then I decided to skip the stairs entirely. I would jump over them and swing with the momentum and with the bar around to the next flight. The elevator in my building has been broken for 2 years and I didn't think they'd be fixed anytime soon. I burst out of the burst onto my street.

People could say I lived in the bad part of town and I don't blame them. Here is where all the drugs, sex, and illegal money head and the city police are too dumb to catch it. That's why they hired me. To be a citizen, but have the resources to take down as many bosses and lords as possible. I ran the 6 blocks down and reached Mirokus building. I pressed his buzzer over and over again. His sleepy voice came on over the speaker.

"WHAT!" He sounded aggravated. He probably was in the process of a deep level 5 REM cycle.

"Miroku! It's me. Let me up."

"Yea…yea. Okay." I heard the door buzz and I pushed it open. Luckily in Mirokus building the elevator worked. I didn't really feel like climbing up 23 floors to reach him. The elevator doors closed and the annoying but catchy music started up. It was interrupted every now and then with static but went on continuously. The dinged sounded and the doors opened. Mirokus room was right across from the elevator so he was standing in his doorway half dressed. He had a sleepy but annoyed look on his face.

"What is it Inuyasha it's 7 at night. I need my beauty rest…" He slurred off from the look of my face. He gestured for me to come in. I brushed by him. He had some cloths on the couch I picked them up and threw them at him.

"Get dressed. They called." The same look of surprise that I had took over his face. He hurriedly put on his shirt and his pants. I sat on his couch kind of amused by the sounds of his hurried steps. He fell a few times swearing profusely at his gracefulness.

"Ready." I got up and exited before him. When we were in the elevator it was silent. A comfortable silence. We didn't need to say anything for the another to know what we were thinking because right now we were thinking the same thing. Why did they call us?

We exited his building and went out to the parking lot. Miroku had saved since he was in the 7th grade for his car. He knew no one was going to get him one so he got odd jobs then a real job. He never spent anything. We always paid for him because we had a deal that as soon as he got his car he'd have to dive us around for his debt to be paid. He had a jet black T-bird with black interior. He even had the nerve to put the fake dice on the front mirror.

He started the ignition and started driving before we spoke. He was on an auto pilot to this place. We were in the 9th grade we got caught trying to jump a car. We figured since no one ever got caught we wouldn't. But the police caught us. We thought we were going to juve but the chief made a deal with us. We would become 'undercover' sort of for the deals going on in our part of town. Me and Miroku jumped at the chance soon as he said it. As we got older we trained with them on one weekend of the months but we were fast learners and soon were able to take on the jobs themselves. When ever headquarters got a new job for us they would call us with our designated poem lines so no one could decipher them. I got mine from Alone because I was a demon, well half-demon, and I did love alone. They thought it fit me.

Miroku pulled onto the gravel road that we've driven down many times before. We would drive to the outskirts of town to a old shack. The chief would meet us there and tell us who our hit is and our deadline. We got an hour to prepare and study the file. The chief would being what ever weapons we would need, if we needed them, for our job. Miroku pulled up to the shack and turned off the car. We both sat there, only hearing each others breathing. I opened my door and Miroku followed.

The shack was so old that the wood turned from brown into a dull gray. It was falling apart. The door was hanging on one hinge and creaked when you opened it. The dust attacked my nose with a vicious revenge. I heard Miroku sneeze. A light turned on and the light caused everything to fall into an even more mysterious shadow. I saw the chief sitting in the chair next to the table. He lifted his head and threw to copies of the same file on the table. We took our seats in front of him.

He was about in his 50's but still well built. He looked worn and tired. He was unshaven which we never saw his as and his crow-feet eyes seemed even more creased. The lines around his mouth with were always used in his smile when stiff and dull. He heaved out a heavy sigh.

"Sorry we haven't been in touch for a while."

"A while! It's been 8 months. That's ¾ of year!" Miroku jumped up. He had given up a lot to take the jobs for the police. He had been harboring that bitter attitude toward themfor some time. We were always taking down bosses trying to find the main man, then we could have our lives back. Not that I minded this life, but it would be nice to do normal teenage stuff at night. Parties, clubs, hang with friends on weekends, and complain about management at your latest job at the mini-mart or grocery store.

"I know. And I apologize. We need you this time. This boss has eluded every single man and agent we got out there. You guys are our last chance to catch him. He's the head honcho of every single deal in the city." He stopped there to see if we were listening. We were all ears. This was our chance to begin the end. The police would let us go and our black marks on our record would disappear for forever. Then the regular police and agents would take care of the rest of the smaller bosses, corner managers, and runners. We'd be free for all the normal stuff that teens do.

"He moves so quickly that when we get a team together he's gone. He's like a shadow at noon. One minute he's there and the next he's vanished. For once we pin pointed him, but we trying something different. We aren't going to assemble a team, giving him time to hear and run again. We going to send you two in right away. He won't be warned or have time to even pack. Only try to arrest him, but if he resists. Kill him he's caused enough damage to this city. I won't regret a thing if he lives no more. Your deadline is tonight. Everything you need is in the locker and your file. Good luck boys." He got up, straightened and pushed in his chair. We heard his car start and he drove away. Miroku and I sat there reading the file over and over. He was our last if we succeeded tonight. I looked up and at Miroku, he returned the stare. We both nodded.

We got up and went to the locker. There was a lot of hand guns and a change of cloths. We looked at the cloths and looked at each other and burst out laughing. I mean the belly-gut bursting kind. We were so giddy to get this over with. Not to metion our clothes were totally ridiculous. The police always color coded us. I was red and Miroku was purple (_AN: Surprise surprise on with the story…sorry._)

Apparently the Boss holed up in a club he owned. Some where downtown, in our part of town, called the _Shikon. _It was a huge train station for hook ups and drop offs. Not to mention it was heavily guarded so we had to be one of the club goers. This, for sure was going to be interesting. Miroku and I went into separate corners to change and set up our weapon placement.

When we turned around we both burst out laughing again. Miroku looked awful. Well, at least to us. I knew I did too by the way he was doubled over from laughing. He was wearing some jeans that were torn and ripped fashionably and he had had purple wife-beater shirt underneath a collared purple and white striped dress shirt. He retied back his hair and put on some dark sunglasses. From get dressed and his silly smile I knew I was a bit worse. I had on light blue jeans and a red t-shirt with some name brand on. Thanks to the chief though they got me a red beanie. You could say we were dressed preppy, but I'm not big on stereotypes. I put on my black glasses and we got in the car and drove towards the club.

It was on a corner and covered in neon lights. There was a line reached around the block a ways. We got in line. If we stood out to much from the crowd people would remember and we can't have that. The is the most important and delicate job we've ever had. If front of us was a group of girls that had an annoying giggle. The wired thing was that they seemed to be wired to the same power source. They all would giggle at the same time. We were almost to the door. We could see the bouncers. They were just like the movie ones. Big and buff with the black shirts and dark glasses.

I saw a few people allowed ahead of the line and let in on a separate rope. Seemed to be big shots because everyone knew them. They'd scream 'hellos' and other hints of a relation with them. One person though hidden underneath a trench and a hood walked up. They were petite and small, but I could see nothing else. They spoke with the bouncer and they let them in. No one screamed hello or anything. They didn't even notice the person. Something was up. A deal probably going on. Good. Miroku and I could get 2 bosses at the same time.

After about 15 minutes we were let in. The hall was dark and the walls were lined with people. Passed out…tired…making out. We went into the main room. Strobe lights hit us and the music blared from the ceiling. All around were discolored and disoriented mirrors. Everything was black and silver making the strobes even brighter. There was some stairs that lead down into a pit were all the dancing was. When you looked over the bar you could see an ocean of stuttered moving people. Miroku and I found a table in that back. We had to find the VIP rooms and figure a way up there.

A waitress took our orders and walked away. We found the VIP stairs and saw that in the ceiling were one way mirrors. They were the only possible place. A way to keep an eye on things with out being known. We spotted the stairs in the corner. Spiral stairs painted black to blend in with the wall. We watched the crowd to see if anyone was watching the stairs. From the looks of it no one was. There had to be body guards at the top though.

My thoughts kept returning to that shady person earlier. I hadn't seen them come out and I hadn't seen them come down the stairs. I searched the floor for someone that might fit what I got out of them, but that would be close to impossible. I heard some clanking on the stairs and saw a man being helped down. He was bruised and bloodied up. Yep…that was the place. I downed the rest of my drink and got up. Miroku took one last sip. He wasn't a big drinker. He liked being in control of his body. I whispered to him that we were going to act wasted when we got to the top. That way it would be easier to get close to the guards to knock them out.

We climbed the stairs. I was on high alert for any sign of anyone knowing we were going up. I was right at the beginning of the hallway were two big men. I mean with them standing there they took up the whole doorway. From their scent they were bear demons. Oh great. The last few steps we staggered up. We made our eyes lazy and Miroku leaned on me pretending a need for aid in walking. We smiled at each other goofily. This was going to be fun. Miroku looked up pretending to just notice the men.

"HEY! Look Inuya…Inuyah…uh…Inu. There's some more friends. HEY!" Miroku used his other hand to swing up in a big hello. We walked over to them and I poked one in the chest.

"Where…have you been. We've been looking ALL over the place for you guys!" I made sure to slur my 's' and breathe out heavily so they'd smell the alcohol on my breath. That was the ticket to the drunk game. Demons could smell it. With that one drink earlier they'd totally believe I had more then I did. They sneered at us and one pushed me away.

"Go back downstairs." His voice was low and threatening. I shrugged and turned around. I saw Mirokus face, he was confused. My back was towards them and I swung around fast slamming my fist into the guards jaw. Knocking him out with one punch. The other one tried to jump me but Miroku stuck out his foot. The grabbed the guards head and shoved it into the wall. He fell a top of the other. We walked over them and into the plush red hallway. There was only one door at the end of the hallway. It was open a crack and the light poured into the dark hallway. Miroku and I snuck up to the door ready to surprise him when we heard the conversation going on inside.

"Job well done, Kagome. Here's your pay," We heard a thunk and someone shifting. His voice got quieter, "You sure you don't want to stay?" We heard a slap and someone stomping towards the door. I recognized that scent. My eyes got wide.

"Naraku, I work for you. That's it. You know the drill when there's a new hit."

"You don't want them to find out do you?" I heard an exhale and a faint smell of smoke. I couldn't move. Couldn't be. My nose was playing tricks on me. No way she would be here.

"Who are you talking about?" I turned to look at Miroku. His eyes were wide. He recognized her voice.

"I'm surprisedyou didn't smell them. With you talent and all. Open the door." We tried to hurry back, but the door swung open and we fell into the room. It was black and dark purple. We stood up quickly and came face to face with Kory. No way. She inhaled a quick breath and her eyes widened a bit.

"Kagome, tell me who your friends are. It's rude not to introduce." I looked towards a chair that the voice derived from. He was a thin man with a mane of black hair that was pulled back. On the table next to him was an ash tray and a box held open with what looked like a heart. He smirked and smashed out his cigarette. Kory just stood there with the door held in her grasp. I saw her turn her head slowly toward him. She reeked of blood and sweat. She started to shake her head 'no' but he wasn't paying any attention.

"Or do you **not** know her? Kagome?" He still had a smirk plastered on his face.

_Danko for reading. Please, please, please, please REVIEW! Thanks. Toodle Pip!_


	7. The Fire Inside of Me

_Hey, sorry for not updating in a really really long time. Had some family business going on and couldn't get near a computer and then we went camping for a few days. Oh well here is another chapter of my wonderful story and I hope you like it. And with out further adieu ..._

_Note: I do not own Inuyasha._

_(Kagome's POV)_

I stared at Naraku. My whole mind went into overdrive with questions and answers that I didn't want to find out. What was Inuyasha doing here? What was Naraku going to do to them? What if they found out? The last question took my breath away. I couldn't let them find out. They may tolerate Inuyasha, but what about me if they knew the truth. Wait...why was I worried what they would think? I've only know them all for a day. They should be absolutely nothing to me.

Then I thought of Sango, how happy she was when we had all the same classes, and I thought of Shippous innocent face. I thought of Miroku, who so also happens to be here, and his silly faced grin. Sure, I may have only known them for one day, but undoubtedly they squeezed their way into my heart. Something... I promised myself that wouldn't happen here. How does it always happen? Some how, some way it always does.

I felt those red hot tears weld up behind my eyes while I stared at Naraku. He knew. Oh God, he knew what these people meant to me. A terrified panic jolt went through my chest and my heart. He'd make me do it again. He'd make me lose control. I felt a single tear run down my cheek. Its trail leaving a burning sensation and running dead cold. His cold purple eyes laughed and mocked me. I saw him reach down to his wrist. It was a silver bracelet with a light blue jewel in the middle. On the side was a small button. Unnoticeable from a first look.

"NO!" I took a few hurried steps toward him in a desperate attempt to stop him. I saw his hand freeze and hover over it. He smirked of triumph.

"Do you wish to defy me," He got up and walked toward me and put his hand on my cheek.",do you wish to rebel against me, my little Kagome?"

I opened my my mouth and nothing came out. My stomach lurched at the feeling of his hand anywhere on me. I was stuck in a stupor. I didn't know how to answer his question. Did I want to get away from him? Did I want to stop the killing? I haggled in my head the good points and bad. Least, as an assassin I could let out all my anger at people who deserved it, I was free to be who I truly was. Even if I could never be truly me with Narakus bracelet still in his possession. Then, I thought of all the people who had gotten killed because they knew me. Before I could push those facts aside and run away again. I wanted so much to stop that. I missed contact with people I realized. I remembered how Sango had taken my arm to lead me away, and even the hand slap I gave Inuyasha was a secret pleasure of being able to have contact with some one other then a hit. I was about to say yes with I saw a flash of red and Naraku was there and was gone and Inuyasha was in my face instead of Naraku. That struck me out of my stupor. Inuyasha had punched Naraku. Inuyasha faced me.

"You alright?" It was such a simple question and all I could do was nod. I looked to where Naraku was on the floor. He calmly got up and a non-caring rub to his cheek. He smirked again and looked at me while his hand reached slowly towards the bracelet.

"Kagome, I think you'll have the pleasure of doing this for me." He was almost to the button. I gave a gasp and took a few steps backward. No! He can't. I took a few more steps backward.

"Kory, what's wrong? What's he talking about?" Inuyasha yelled at me. I bumped into Miroku and he put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around to face him.

"Kory what's goi..." I didn't let him finish I sprinted out the door and jumped over the knocked out guards. I heard Naraku laughing. I went down the stairs by fours.

When I got to the bottom my body halted. I fell to my knees. A burning fired up in the pit of my stomach. Oh gods, he pushed the button. I painfully stood up and ran again. I had to get out of the club. I could hurt so many people in here. Near the exit door I collapsed again. This time I felt hands on my shoulders. The burning had spread though out my body and flamed in my veins. My heart was beating so fast I wanted to rip it out of my chest. I looked up to see Inuyashas gold ones. He actually looked concerned. I saw his mouth moving, but I couldn't hear him. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks because of the pain. I tried to stand up again and a spark shot off inside me. I did hear myself give a feeble cry. Inuyashas grip tightened on me. I could feel it. Soon, so soon I would let loose. I was unraveling at a quickened pace now. I looked at Inuyasha. I had to him away from me.

"Get...a'ay...frm...me." I wheezed out. I dearly hoped that he could hear me. I looked into his eyes looking for any sign he heard me. I was so close to the chaos. At first it was a fuzzy black around my vision and then his gorgeous gold eyes were swallowed by the pitch black abyss. The last things I heard were screams and the roaring of my fire.

_Danke Shan for reading. I really really hoped you like it. Please PLEASE leave me some reveiws. Danko! Toodle Pip!_


	8. Not in 11 years

_HEY! Sorry, I'm a slow updater. I'm a procrastinating type only a lil' bit. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I'll try to make this chapter not such a cliffy. But I'm not promising anything. HO-kay then…..let roll….._

_Note: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA_

_(Kagomes POV)_

The first thought in my mind was how much my body ached. It hurt all over. My arms and legs felt like jelly and the rest of me was like a subtle weight was on top of me and would never move. I tried to remember what happened. I sifted through what I could remember. I had went to a new school, I had made it into a group, and I had a hit. Then things came rushing back. At the club with Inuyasha and Miroku. Naraku and his reaction. Then I remembered the burning. I shot up from where I was lying. It had happened again.

My breath came in wicked fast gasps. No…I promised myself it wouldn't happen again. But it did. I tried to remember, remember anything that went down in the club after I transformed. It was like my memory skipped that part. It just wasn't there. I remembered Inuyasha and then here I was waking up. The thought made me take in my surroundings. I wasn't in the club anymore. Actually I was in an room and a messy one at that. I was on a bed and covered up. I looked underneath, just to make sure, and saw I had on all my clothes. Whew, good. Not that I thought that anyway. The room gave of a scent I knew I knew. It was comforting and so I didn't panic. But I still had to know where I was.

I got out of the bed and creeped up to the door trying to hear any sound. I could here faint clinking and murmurs. There was two voices and they sounded male. I sniffed the air and caught scent of what was making me so comfortable here. It smelled like Inuyasha. That made my eyes widen in surprise. I barely knew the guy and I was absolutely comfortable in his room. I had to get out of there. I opened the door, praying that it would creak. I was almost out of the bedroom when Inuyasha called from a room down the hall.

"You don't have to sneak around. I can hear you."

-.- Damn. I was caught. Oh well, I briskly walked down the hallway and came into what was supposed to be a living room. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch and had a soda or beer in his hand. I couldn't tell from where I was standing. I gave a nod of acknowledgement to Miroku who was sitting back in a reclining chair. The air was thick with silence. Inuyashas eyes bore into mine and I knew what was coming. They wanted to know and they deserved to. Inuyasha put his can down and started fiddling with a blue rag. It was of no importance to me until he held it up for my viewing. I gasped. Oh no…

I slowly reached up and touched the top of my head and my bandanna was gone. I went further up my head and ran into my cat-like ears. They knew now. They knew I was a hanyou (sp?). Inuyashas gaze got stronger from that moment. I looked at Miroku. His grin was gone and he looked totally serious. I gulped and slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Inuyasha voice broke the silence like a gunshot.

"Would you mind telling us who you _really_ are?" He put the bandanna down and stood up and walked over to me. He crouched down to my height and was inches from my face. His eyes smoldered a little and the rest were peaked with curiosity. I looked down at my lap and fiddled with my fingers. I ran sacked through my head whether I should lie. Then I thought about how Naraku had used my real name and not to mention they know about my dealing with Naraku. But since I ran from Naraku he'd be after Inuyasha and Miroku now. I concluded the only way to protect them was to tell them the truth. I felt the my heart beating. I was so scared. Inuyasha put his hand underneath my chin and pulled my face up. His eyes…..man those eyes. They pleaded a bit for the truth, and no wonder. I was a hanyou too and I kept it from all of them, especially him.

I haven't done it in years and I had never planned to. But today and yesterday all added up. Not to mention his eyes just made me want to. The pull of them justseemed to yernfor the truth out of me. I remembered my house in the rain and its ashes, I remembered my first time I drew blood, I remember the dark alley ways, and I remembered the curse hidden with in me. It was so much I didn't know where to begin. That's why I had always ingnored the past before. There was so much pain, hurt, and most of all the cold. It all welled up inside of me. I couldn't take it anymore.

With out a second thought I threw my arms around Inuyasha, and for the first time in 11 years, I sobbed.

_I'm so so so so so so so sorry it's so short. I don't really have a lot of time because there's a lot going on. I promise next chapter will be longer. PLEASE please please pretty please review. Thanks bunches…Toodle Pip!_


	9. The Story Cover

_Hello, I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. Not a speedy updater. But I update which is the important fact. Ah ha! Anyway….uhhhhhh next chapter…._

_Note: I do not own Inuyasha._

_(Inuyashas POV)_

I looked down at the girl in my arms. I didn't let it show, but I was worried. She just collapsed and cried. I get so nervous when girls cry. What bothered me more was her in the club. I never have seen such an amazing power before. She ran though and she looked in pain. When she fully transformed, I guess, she exploded in an auraof dark blue. The dancers thought it was a show and gathered around. I saw Narakus men running down the stairs and she smelled threatening. She had reached out her hand and a ball of energy gathered at her palm and she faced it at the people. Before she could'fire' I jumped and hit herto the ground. I must've hit her head because she went unconscious. The only safe place I could think of bringing her to was my house and here we were.

She had fallen asleep in my arms. Her arms were wrapped around my torso in a vice grip. Even if Mirokus smirk didn't show, his eyes twinkled. I just glared at him. I shifted trying to get a hold of her to lift her up. She didn't budge. I resorted to sitting against the wall with her in my lap. I moved a stray piece of hair from her face. It was contorted in secret nightmares and she whimpered now and then and her hold only got stronger. I decided to let her rest a while before I would wake her up. We needed answers and she had them.

I waited for about an hour and started the shake her awake. First, her grip tightened enough for metohave trouble to breathe. Then, her eyes fluttered open. People say with those split seconds of waking up you are in the zone of primal instinct. A place where everything in your mind is played out in an action. Her brown eyes had storms and tortured clouds. For that split second it was there and then she covered them up.

"Hey," I whispered trying to keep her calm, "time to get up." She hurriedly let go and scooted off my lap. Once on the floor she rubbed her eyes and stretched. She looked up at me. With those eyes that overflowed with everything covered up. You could see it there, but you couldn't tell what. She grabbed the end of the couch to help herself up. I rushed to her side to help her. What was wrong with me? I cared for her and yet I didn't even know her. She pushed my arm gently away.

"May I have something to drink." Her voice was almost inaudible to a human ear. To me it was loud and clear. I nodded and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. I came back and sat down next to her. She drank the whole thing in one gulp and leaned into the couch.

"I suppose you want to know."

"We can wait. But yes we do want to know." It was the first thing Miroku had said to her all night. She stiffened a bit and then slumped against the couch.

"If I start, you can't interrupt me at all. If you do I might not be able to finish." She looked up at us and we each gave silent nods. She took out and ice cube and chomped it up. Then took a deep breath and began.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm originally born in Tokyo. My father died when I was young and I did have a family. My mother, my little brother, and my grandfather. We lived on a shrine and we protected these scrolls. Scrolls that awaken a deep well of power that was released by anger and powered by pain. I don't know much about the scrolls. The main part of the knowledge was passed through the males of the family."

"Anyway, one night when I about 8 years old I woke up in the middle of night because I heard a crash down stairs. I figured it was our cat, Buyo and I was worried that he was hurt so I went down stairs to check. When I got to the bottom of my stairs I saw our door busted open and the moonlight poured into hallway. I froze and listened for any noise in the house. I heard nothing at first the I heard faint talking outside. One voice sounded like my moms so I went to go and find her. When I rounded the corner I heard her sob and told a man, with a mane of black hair, the combination to the scroll shed. He bowed down to her ear then took a knife at her throat."

I saw Kagome pause in remembrance. Her eyes glazed over as if she was watching it over again. Already the story was horrible and this was the beginning. I would have never thought to have pulled this out of her if I had known. Her voice came back in a whisper.

"I can still feel the warmth of her blood running down my neck." Her voice quavered and she sucked on another ice cube.

"Well, after the immediate shock I chased after him. I was enraged, but I was too small. He threw me to the ground and I jumped up to attack him again. This time a smile came to his face and he grabbed meby the scruff of my shirt and led me to the scroll shed. (A/N: I don't do rapes…anyway). He undid the lock and still held me. He went through the scrolls and stuffed 3 or 4 into a bag and kept one out along with a necklace that had a crystal on it. He brought me out onto our backyard and threw me down. He opened a scroll and the second he started chanting and burn began in my stomach. It hurt so bad. My heart beat faster and all the images of anger in my life swelled. I remember a bright blue light and then my eyes were staring into his. He put this crystal around my neck." She pulled out from under her shirt a crystal about the size of a AAA battery and was hanging on a piece of leather. She put it back.

" He stood in front of me and then went behind me so I was facing my back door. He wrapped his hand around my throat gently and whispered an ancient text in my ear. My arm lifted without me doing it. Well, it was me, but it wasn't. Anyway a ball of light appeared in my hand and shot into my house and started it on fire."

She stopped and I saw her throat move as she gulped. Looking at her throat made a fire well up inside at the thought of Naraku touching in such an intimate place. I jumped slightly. Where'd that come from? She started again.

"Souta and grandpa never made it outside. I broke that day. I cried for the last time. I knew he was the cause of everything but I still couldn't help blaming myself. So, I went with him and trained to be a killer. Those days were a blur and I think I erased them from my memory. I can't remember anything from that period of time. I got caught once when I was 15 but he bailed me out and moved me about to get in the service again. My first hit was a middle-aged man who looked normal. I killed with no regard or thought. That's what it has come to for me. All these years that's what I've been, an empty shell waiting for another hit to full fill the void inside of me."

She looked up at me. So much pain. There had to more to the story, she only told us the basics. The cover of the whole book. I couldn't think of anything to say. In the corner of my eye I registered Miroku raising his hand. She turned her head towards him and burst out laughing. A real let loose laugh. I smiled. It was the first time I had seen her smile. She nodded in his direction.

" I have a question. What does your crystal do?" Her smile faded instantly and I saw Mirokus regret instantly. But I guess it was a bit vital.

"It controls me. That transformation in the club is because of this. He made me go though a painful everything and hurtful somethingto power me up. He controls it all. As long as this is on my neck, I will never be free. I will always belong to him with thuscrystal resting on my neck. " She leaned back into the couch and drank the water left from her last ice cube. I looked at Miroku hoping he'd get my silent plea. Luckily he did. He got up and stretched.

"I'm going for a smoke. Back in a bit."

He walked out the door and I waited to hear him down the steps before I got up. I stooped down near her legs and looked up at her. I couldn't explain my sudden attention to her. She was strong yes, but so was Sango. And she was beautiful, but so was my mother. What made her so different? I thought long hard when she looked back down at me. Her eyes glimmered. She looked relieved. She had been harboring this for years and we were the first she told. After 2 days of knowing us. I knew why now. Her eyes. They were what I saw in her. She was like me and yet she wasn't. My thoughts returned to what she said about "belonging to Naraku" and it made me smolder. I may have onlyknown her for two days but as of this moment I claim this girl, Kagome, as mine.

_Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. please reveiw. Danke Shan_

_Toodle Pip!_


	10. What would I

_Hey I'm really, really, really sorry about the delay. I have been having some major familial issues and I hadn't had any time to work on my story. Once again I apologize completely. Anyway, I hope I am able to do the story good, here we go._

_Note: I do not own Inuyasha._

_Kagomes POV_

I really was frozen for such an emotional time. It had to have been hours since I told Miroku and Inuyasha about myself, but the shock had yet to wear off. Luckily today was Saturday so I had time to straighten myself out before school. I was still going no matter what. I had to watch Inuyasha and Miroku closely. Now that Naraku became the enemy he'll surly try to attack. And what better place then the exact place he put me. I refused to lose more people because of me.

I hadn't left Inuyashas because one, I was exhausted and two, in all truth, I didn't want to leave. The apartments lived-in messiness was relieving and Inuyashas scent all over everything calmed me down. I had no idea, and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out why he calmed me so. A day before we had been in each others faces and fighting. Now, here I was in his house… sleeping. I heard Inuyasha clinking around in the kitchen. The door slammed signally Mirokus 7th return from his outside smoke. I was glad. I hated the smell of smoke. Even with him all the way out in the living room I could faintly smell the disgusting odor.

My body was creaking telling me I should get up and move. I went out in the main area. I was sure my appearance of the up most quality. Yeah, and I'm heaven. My hair was a black rats nest that out everywhere. I had dark circles under my eyes and my face was slightly flushed from when I scrubbed my face a few minutes before. I was wearing some clothes Inuyasha gave me. A black t-shirt and a pair of shorts. It definitely wasn't glamorous, but it was damn comfortable. I came and sat on one of the stools next to the counter. I watched Inuyasha move around almost on auto-pilot. I could smell eggs and pancakes, my stomach growled.

"Supper is almost done." He flicked on a switch that started up a fan.

"Smells good." I offered trying to break the uneasiness. He put a plate in front of me and I ginger began to put butter on my pancakes. Behind I heard Miroku get up and put his jacket on.

"I'm leaving. Mushin and Shippo will wonder where I am. I'll tomorrow. Later."

Inuyasha gave a nod of farewell and I waved over my shoulder. All my sights were set on was my food. The only noise in the apartment was the sound of chewing and the ticking of a clock one the wall. I looked up from my plate and watched Inuyasha. I saw his ears twitch towards me meaning I had his attention.

"Is……is it…" I couldn't get it out of my mouth. I kept thinking of my burnig house and what Naraku might do to Inuyasha and Miroku if I didn't do something soon.

"Is it what?" Inuyasha was looking at me now. I sunk a little in my chair. His eyes. I still couldn't get over them . If I was standing they made me weak in the knees. My heart immediately softened under his gaze. The way he looked at me though was what made me so happy. He looked at me as an equal. I hadn't wore my bandanna the whole time I was there. It was weird to have clear cut sounds. He looked at me as someone, not a something. I never had the courage to stand for myself when I was exposed in the light. But soon a night took over so did I. The thought gave me my voice back.

"Is it alright if I stay longer?" In my heart I hoped everything that he would say yes.

_Inuyashas POV_

She said those words so quietly. He scent gave off anxiousness. In a split second I had my answer, but I faked thinking on it. I didn't want her to see my eagerness. That might creep her out and she'll run away. She was so beautiful. It was hard to believe I had sworn her an enemy 2 days ago. Her hair was messed up but it gave her a normal sleepy glow. And her attire just made me fall for her more. My clothes were on her giving a scent of the mixture of hers and mine. It was true bliss. It was amazing how I fell so fast. In a matter of hours. Now that was true miracle. What I would give to have her. I wouldn't do anything ever to hurt her though.

"Sure, you can stay as long as you like."

A smile erupted from her mouth. An ear to ear smile. I was happiest guy alive to have made her smile like that. She got up and took her plate to the sink. Her hands were shaking. I wondered what she was thinking. When she came back from the kitchen her eyes looked heavy again and I jerked my head towards the bedroom door. She nodded and went to sleep again.

After I cleaned up the kitchen and made sure that the door was locked, I settled on the couch and turned the TV on. The volume was on low so not to wake Kory…I mean Kagome up. I thought about her name. Kagome fit her much better. I tuned my ears towards the bedroom and heard her soft breathing. She was dead asleep. It was good, from the looks of it she needs a good weekends sleep.

My thoughts turned to Naraku. No doubt he had planted her here in this town. Probably gave her her apartment and set up the job. I remember how scared she was when Naraku pressed that button . She didn't deserve that. She never deserved that. I was thinking about the many ways I could chop Naraku up and other creative ways of torture to make up for Kagomes. Even though I'm sure he'd ever reach her quota before he died.

I swore then and there to take Naraku down. Not to mention it would still take down Mirokus and Is records. We'd be clean. I thought about my life. My mother and father died when I was really young. Sesshomaru took care of me before he was sure I could take care of myself and then left to his own apartment. My whole life I had been ridiculed because I was a half-breed. The only one who really accepted me was Miroku. Then when I was a sophomore I met Sango and she didn't care. She talked to me and hung out with me. Before I knew it I had a group of friends. Of course I didn't let them on that I cared. I couldn't fool them though. And then when Kikyo came into my life I was complete. I had friends who cared, a home and a good job. And I had some one who loved me. Look how that turned out though. Kikyo left me. It still hurt a little to think about it. Honestly, I totally forgot her when Kagome came into town a few days ago.

I got up and went down the hall to check in my room. Kagome was on her stomach with the covers up to her waist. Her milky skin stood out on the black sheets and pillows. Her soft breathing was entirely calm. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the sheet over her. I tucked a loose strand of raven hair behind her ear.

The one thing on my mind now was Kagome. What I would give to have her as my mate. To hold her, and comfort her, and protect her. Most of all love her. I brushed my hand on the side of her face to sooth her. She pushed her cheek into my hand

I smiled.

_Thank you. Review please! Toodle Pip_


End file.
